The Phantom And The Dark Tamaranean Princess
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Sixteen year old Danny Fenton is now a Teen Titan! And what's this? He's married to Blackfire of Tamaran! WTF IS THIS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Read and find out, following the two's adventures as members of the Teen Titans! Good Blackfire! Super Hero Danny! Tamaranean Danny! [Danny F. x Blackfire] Minor Robin x Starfire. May contain songs...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane!

_**Okay, so I was watching the episode of Teen Titans titled "Sisters" and it got me thinking 'Hey! There aren't enough pairings that have Blackfire in them!' So I decided to make a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover where Danny will actually be paired with Blackfire! I know you probably think this'll be stupid, but just give it a chance okay? Now that we've gotten that outta the way, on with the fanfiction!**_

_**Vegeta: The following story is a non profit fan based parody! Danny Phantom and Teen Titans are all owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network! Please support the good ol' days!**_

"I'm leaving for Tamaran." = Talking

_'I don't know when I'll be back.' = Thinking/Memories_

**"Leave them alone!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Married Life! The Story Begins With Memories!<strong>_

Our story begins at a tower in the shape of a bold capital 'T' where two people were sitting in the living room of the tower just enjoying each other's company. The first is a young man of about sixteen years. He has messy black hair, blue eyes and a cross shaped scar over his right eye. He is blind in his right eye due to the damage, but that doesn't stop him. He wears a costume that is reminiscent of a hydra from Greek mythology. It's silver in color, and has the top half of a hydra's head on both hands, shoulders, a stylized hydra head on the front of his torso, and his mask looked like the top half of a hydra's head, and went over his own head like a hood. He currently had it down though, as it was made so that only he, and those he allowed could unmask him. Quite handy really when facing those who want to know your secret identity! The eyes of each head were colored auburn as to add intimidation factor. His suit is made from a special Tamaranian alloy allowing for maximum defense and mobility. This is Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, or Hydrax as he is called when on duty.

Sitting on the couch curled up next to him was a young woman who appeared to be the same age as him, maybe a year older. She had black hair, violet, cat-like eyes, and a sort of rust orange colored skin. Her belly is swollen due to being seven and a half months pregnant. She's currently wearing a black set of maternity clothes. This is Blackfire, one of the two princesses of Tamaran, member of the Teen Titans, and Danny's wife.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'why would those two be married at this age? They're only sixteen, seventeen years old **FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**' (Goku: That's not what I'm thinking.) Well that's mainly due to Tamaranian culture Blackfire had to find a suitor before she turned sixteen, which is when Tamaraneans come of age. So, her kanorf'ka Zor and a small platoon of soldiers went to earth to search for a suitor who was pure of heart when she was seven years old.

They ended up in Amity Park, and met the Fenton family. Zor had brought his two daughters with him, and Danny, who was six years old at the time, instantly took a shine to Blackfire. This was a shock to his parents and sister, as they knew Danny was a shy child and had a hard time making friends at the time. They both still remembered that day well...

_Memory Start_

_It was a normal day in Amity Park. The sky was clear. The birds were singing their beautiful songs. And an alien father was talking to the Fenton parents while the children were playing! So peaceful... Wait, WHAT? It's true! Zor was speaking with Maddie and Jack Fenton while his two most trusted guards were in the backyard playing soccer with the children._

_Danny was actually quite the player! The six year old definitely held the accuracy advantage, but little Blackfire could definitely give him a run for his money! Even Starfire was a good player at her current age! But I'm getting off track._

_"So you see mister and misses Fenton, this is why I've come. Would agree to your son being engaged to my daughter, marrying once Blackfire comes of age? They would have these ten years to learn more about each other and grow closer." Zor asked trying to appeal to the parents. He'd already explained his plan to them. For one week every month, the two children would spend a week on each other's home planet. Then once Blackfire came of age, they would marry on Tamaran. _

_Maddie and Jack thought about this. On one hand they didn't want their son to be stuck in a loveless marriage. But on the other hand, Danny always talks about becoming an astronaut, so this would be a good experience for him. Besides, the two of them were already friends so what harm could come of it?_

_Memory End_

"What're you thinking about Danny?" Danny turned to look at Blackfire. She was looking at him curiously, obviously not as lost in thought as he was. He chuckled slightly before kissing his wife on her forehead. Her body always heated up every time her husband showed affection for her.

"Just thinking about how we first met dear. I remember all of our adventures like the back of my hand." He said, holding her closer. She cuddled put to him and let out a happy sigh. Suddenly, she put her hands on her stomach, wincing a bit. "Ooohh!" Danny instantly shot up. "What's wrong? It the baby coming?!" He asked, ready to grab the keys to the T-Car or sound the alarm.

Blackfire just went back to cuddling her husband. "It's okay Danny! I just felt a little kick, that's all!" She reassured him. Danny sat back giving a relieved sigh. He knew that Tamaranean babies took one less month to develop than human babies, so he wanted to be ready. Blackfire laughed at the man's behavior, but she couldn't blame him for worrying. She had her own worries as well. Suddenly though, she had an idea of how to help him calm down.

"Danny, I think our baby wants to hear a story from his daddy! How about you tell him about our adventures as Teen Titans?" They knew their kid was a boy. They had asked Raven to perform an ultrasound during the sixth month, and she told them they're going to have a healthy baby boy, no deformities whatsoever!

Danny lit up instantly. He sat up straight and laid Blackfire down so her head was resting on his lap. "Okay son, I'll tell you all about it! Starting with our wedding day. The day started just like any other..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter comes in once I've gotten the newest chapter of Naruto: Kaiju King posted. Also I'd very much like it if you guys would tell me how you think this story is. I hope you like it! Anyways, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! But I will have Nappa here kill any and ALL Flamers!<strong>_

_**Nappa: Oh I'd do it to!**_

_**SaurusRock625: I know you would. Good man!**_


	2. Wedding On Tamaran!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with the newest chapter of The Phantom And The Dark Tamaranean Princess! Now I read a few Teen Titans Fics and saw that I had a few errors in grammar and names! So if you see different spelling or names in place this chapter, that's probably because I fixed my mistakes! Now where did we leave off?**_

_**Vegeta: The following story is a non profit fan based parody! Danny Phantom and Teen Titans are all owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network! Please support the good ol' days!**_

"How could ya lose the remote?!" = Talking

_'Maybe we should just go out for pizza.' = Thinking/Memories_

**"Titans GO!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Wedding On Tamaran! Danny Becomes The Mighty Hydra!<strong>_

_Amity Park: Ten Years Later_

Sam and Tucker, Danny's best, and only human friends had just arrived at the Fenton Works and were making their way up the stairs to Danny's room. They always go to either Danny or Tucker's place to hang out after school. They'd go to Sam's place, but for reasons unknown to anyone, her parents seem to hate Danny's guts! But when they got there, they opened his door to find that he was packing a suitcase.

"What's going on Danny? Are your parents forcing you to go on another camping trip?" Tucker asked in a joking manner. But Danny didn't notice the joke.

"No guys. I'm leaving for Tamaran." He said, not looking up from what he was doing. Sam arched an eyebrow. "And you're taking all your stuff with you because?" Upon hearing her question, sixteen year old Danny looked at them.

"Well that's because I won't be back in Amity Park for a few years." He explained, giving them a sad smile. He was seriously gonna miss his friends.

**"What?!" **They yelled simultaneously. "Danny, what're you talking about?! Is there a problem?!" Sam asked, a little more than hysterical. She had only one thought on her mind due to her extreme levels of panic. _'Danny's leaving us?! He can't go away forever!' _

Danny was quick to reassure them. "Whoa calm down guys! Nothing's wrong! I'm just getting married, that's all!" This triggered another reaction from the two. **"WHAT?!" **They yelled, before Sam fell over in a dead faint! Apparently throughout the years, Danny forgot to tell his friends about his engagement.

_Begin Teen Titans Theme Song By Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! (Please note that this will be a regular thing for the upcoming chapters! Also, imagine the scenes from the theme song from when it would play on Cartoon Network but with Blackfire and Danny as Hydrax in some of them!)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>When there's trouble you know who to call~<strong>

**Teen Titans!**

**From their tower they can see it all~**

**Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack,**

**You can rest knowing they got your back!**

**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~**

**Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental**

**With their super powers they unite~**

**Teen Titans!**

**Never meant to be late, that's the light~**

**Teen Titans!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run!**

**They never stop 'till the job gets done!**

**'Cause when the world is losing all control~**

**Teen Titans, Go!**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO!**

**Teen Titans!**

* * *

><p><em>On a shuttle heading to Tamaran<em>

"You're getting MARRIED?! When did this happen?! How?! WHY?!" Sam pestered, trying to get answers out of the soon-to-be married man. Ladies and gentlemen, the green eyed monster of jealousy has once again reared it's ugly head! Maddie and Jack didn't like this, and neither did their Tamaranean escorts! But they could see that Danny was too engrossed in thought to hear the goth girl. No doubt he was thinking about his bride-to-be, Blackfire.

And in fact he was. But he answered Sam, if only to get her off his back. "Yes Sam, I am getting married. I was betrothed ten years ago, request of a Tamaranean father, and customs! Does that answer your questions?" Yeah...even Danny's patience was wearing thin. Although he did manage to slate his friends curiosity. But that didn't do anything to soothe her anger!

Soon enough a planet came into view. It was a brilliant reddish orange color with a purple atmosphere. "Tamaran...at long last, the day has arrived!" Danny said, excited to see his two oldest friends and fiancé again. They soon arrived at a landing port that looked big enough to hold the whole kingdom and then some! Soon enough Danny and company disembarked from the shuttle. "Well, here we are! Ain't she a beaut?" Danny asked, indicating the landscape around.

It wasn't really much to look at. A bleak, barren desert landscape with rock formations that all looked the same. Hardly any vegetation was growing as well. "Danny, I hate to break it to ya, but 'she' is just a huge, barren wasteland" Jazz exclaimed, not really seeing what it was about this planet that her brother found so beautiful.

Suddenly, a figure with glowing purple eyes lunged at Danny! He yelled, causing his friends and family to go on high alert. **"Danny!" **Sam, Tucker and Jack were about to spring into action, before they heard yells turn into laughter.

The figure was revealed to be a girl about Danny's age tickling the living daylights outta him! This caused Jack to relax, as he recognized the girl, even though she was older than he remembered. "False alarm!" Tucker just stared with a deadpanned expression. "Unless the method of killing here is tickling someone to death, I'd say we just been had!"

The girl had finally let Danny get up, and hugged him tight, but not so right that his back would snap! "It's so good to see you again Danny!" Danny smiled and hugged back. "Good to see you again too Blackfire!" But they then heard a high pitched squeal heading straight for the two! **"Danny! **Oh it is good to see you again my soon-to-be brother!" Was all that was said before Danny was brought into an even tighter hug! One that could very well snap him in half!

It was revealed to be a girl with auburn colored hair, light orange skin, and was fairly tall for her age, wearing bright purple clothing(same as what she wore in the TV show on Cartoon Network.) This is Starfire, the youngest of the two princesses of Tamaran. "It's good to see you too Starfire, but can ya ease up?! I still have bruises from the LAST TIME you hugged me!" He managed to choke out before she let go. Danny took a moment to re-place the bones in his arms before hugging her back.

"Really Star, you've gotta learn to control your excitement just a bit!" Starfire looked up to see Danny's fiancé. "You haven't changed a bit!" Starfire squealed and the black haired girl laughed at her antics before the two embraced. **"Sister!" **Starfire then remembered they weren't alone, but it wasn't Danny's entourage that she was thinking about.

"You both must meet my friends!" Is all the warning the two had before she dragged them towards her own group of people. It was a strange group to say the least. Three boys and one girl.

One of the boys dressed in a costume that was colored the same as a traffic light for lack of a better description. He wore a mask and cape as well as a utility belt. The second boy was a literal cyborg. The majority of his body was made of machine, with only parts of his arms and most of his face being organic. But they could tell from the organic parts that this guy was more than likely African-American.

The last boy looked like, for lack of a better term, a walking green bean. Literally his skin, hair and eyes were green, his ears were pointed and he had a single K9 tooth jutting from his lower lip. He was dressed in a costume that was black and purple with his belt being silver in color.

Finally, the only girl besides of the group, besides Starfire. She looked to be totally dark in personality, like all of her emotions were locked away. She was wearing a blue cloak with the hood up shadowing everything but her eyes and mouth, and a black leotard. Danny instantly knew who these guys were.

"Friends, I would like for you to meet my big sister and her fiancé..." The girl decided to cut in for this part at least. "Blackfire. And this here is Danny." Starfire began to introduce her friends and teammates to the two. "Blackfire, Danny, this is Cyborg." She said, gesturing to the Mecha-man. "Pleased to meetcha little lady, dude!" He said, fist bumping Danny, and offering a hand to Blackfire...which was bent in a handshake! "Little lady, BIG handshake! Well alright!"

Next she introduced them to little miss dark and gloomy. "And this is Raven. She is from a place known as Azarath." Blackfire noticed the jewel in Ravens forehead and instantly knew what it was. "I love that gemstone in your forehead and how it helps prevent backlash from excessive usage of chakra." Raven was impressed by the Tamaraneans knowledge of chakra. "You...know about chakra?" "I got way into meditation during one of my earlier phases in life."

Next up was the green bean. "This is Beastboy, a former member of a group of heroes known as 'Doom Patrol.' He also can turn into animals!" Starfire explained. Danny and Blackfire, for reasons unknown to anyone, instantly took a liking to the guy. "What's up Beastboy?" Danny asked, trying to be social. "Nothin' but the stars dude!" Even though it was a stupid joke, it was enough to make Blackfire laugh a bit. "You're funny BB!" "Ya hear that? She thinks I'm funny!" "I suppose someone has to." Ravens response caused Beastboy to have a cheesed off expression with anime steam above his head.

"And this is Robin." Starfire said, gesturing to her friend and secret crush. Blackfire instantly took hold of his cape. "I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!" "Thanks! It's laces with threads of pure titanium, ten times stronger than steel." Robin said, explaining the defensive abilities of his cape. "That's impressive. Good to see some of you heroes put some good use to those lame accessories of yours Traffic Light!" Danny said, making fun of Robins costume.

The Titans, Raven included which is a shocker, all laughed hysterically at the nickname Danny gave Robin. Robin just fumed and muttered something that sounded strangely like 'drop dead.' A big Tamaranean man with a big, bushy auburn colored beard, and a scar over a clouded eye walked up. Danny instantly recognized this man.

"Golfor! It's good to see you again!" "The feeling is mutual young Danny. I trust you are prepared to be wed to Blackfire?" He asked as they shook hands. Danny just grinned and nodded in affirmative to his brides k'norfka. They all were guided into the palace where they would soon be in the feasting hall. As they were walking, Starfire told everyone about how the Teen Titans were formed. Blackfire and Danny walked close to each other, with Blackfire resting her head on Danny's shoulder, and his arm around her waist, holding her close. Sam was not happy about this at all, and kept glaring at the back of the Tamaranean girls head.

Soon they arrived at a table big enough to seat all of the guests. At each spot was a huge goblet filled with a Tamaranean wine of sorts. Golfor and the other Tamaraneans raised their goblets. "To princess Blackfire and young Daniel Fenton! May you be blessed with many happy years together!" The other humans tried to raise their own goblets, but they were so freaking heavy, they wouldn't budge! Only Danny could lift his, and this was only due to the training he received from his visits to the planet over the years.

Soon after, a variety of Tamaranean cuisine was brought out and put on the table. Each one looked freakier than the last, and put off the Titans and Danny's friends and family. Danny and the Tamaraneans however looked ravenous! Golfor then stuck an axe into the table, destroying the various dishes the food was on, and they all got on the table and began to eat like a bunch of hyenas when food is scarce, using only their hands and teeth as utensils! Danny was acting very much the same!

"Danny! Dude, what happened to your table manners?" Tucker asked, appalled by his friends eating habits. **"Hurry or you won't get any!"** Danny yelled at Tucker, making the boy hide under the table. "Hello? Vegetarian here! Does this honestly look like a veggie to you?" Sam asked cyborg holding up what looked like a slimy tentacle. He just shrugged and said "I have no idea girl." Before he ate it right off her hand, swallowing the thing whole!

This grossed out the gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian. "I'm not hungry..." She said before slipping under the table to throw up.

Wedding Hall: A Few Hours Later

When the feast was over, the group had traveled to the wedding hall, which happened to be the throne room as well. Soon, Danny and the Tamaraneans knelt down. "All bow before the empress of Tamaran! The very woman who brought peace to our once war ridden planet! All hail empress Solarflare!" Golfor called out, and the others soon got on their knees as well.

Soon a woman that towered over even Golfor, who is a giant in his own right, rose from the throne and walked over to the group. She has long, wavy hair that's as black as Blackfire's own, maybe a shade or two darker, the same cat-like eyes as her, but they're green like Starfire's. Her skin seems to be a shade in between the two's. She's dressed in Tamaranean royal garb, and has a look on her face that is of a motherly affection.

She walks up to the three teenagers and motions for them to stand. "Rise young ones. There is no need to be so formal with me." She says in a kind voice. The three stand, and Solarflare walks up and hugs Starfire gently as though she was a fragile piece of glass. "I have missed you so much my little bumgorf! When the Kra'aal took you, I thought I would never see you again! I'm so glad you are unharmed!" She said crying happy tears from being reunited with her youngest child.

_"Mom...choking! Not breathing!"_ While she was crying at the fact that she could hold her child in her arms again, she subconsciously began to increase the pressure of the hug to beyond even Starfire's pain tolerance! She did ease up though. "And people wonder why it is that I have what they call, issues." Starfire said to herself. She was soon release from her mothers death grip, and she soon laid eyes on Danny.

She walked up to him and wrapped the boy in a right hug. Now for reasons unknown to everyone on Tamaran, Danny is the only one who can actually handle one of empress Solarflare's monstrous hugs without pain or suffocation. Baffling!

"My goodness Danny, it is good that you have arrived in time for the wedding! I trust that the flight here was without troubles?" Danny just returned the hug. Solarflare was like a second mother to him. She always treated him with great amounts of kindness during his visits, even allowing him to stay in the palace during his stays.

"Yes, the trip went well. It's good to see you again. And I honestly can't wait for the wedding." She smirked at his eagerness. It was no secret to the people of Tamaran that he and Blackfire were very much in love, and were eager for the day of their wedding.

"Well worry not Danny, the wedding shall commence tomorrow at moonset." She then brought all three children into a group hug. _**(Wow, she sure likes hugs, don't she?) **_Solarflare then turned to the guards. "Please escort our guests to their chambers, and allow Komand'r to escort her groom to her chambers!" She ordered in a kind manner. The guards gave a salute and did as instructed.

Once they got to Blackfire's room, Blackfire had instantly guided him over to the bed. They both removed their shoes, got under the covers, and held each other close, kissing each other goodnight before the two had promptly fallen asleep. The days events had really worn them out.

The Next Day: Wedding Preparations

While Blackfire was getting herself ready for the big day with some help from her mother and sister, Danny was with Golfor going through a ritual of sorts. Danny had told Golfor of his ghostly powers which he got from an accident with his parents ghost portal, and told him of the hardships he's faced from all of the ghost hunters because of them.

He didn't want his and Blackfire's children to go through the same things he did, so he asked if there was any way to override the ghost DNA in his own. So, Golfor and a few warriors of Tamaran decided to perform a ritual on Danny that would replace the ghost DNA with Tamaranean DNA. This in turn will give him all of the abilities of a Tamaranean. But it would also awaken his animal spirit.

Currently they were writing runes on Danny's body in blood, as that was the only way the DNA transfer would work. Soon it was time, and they began to focus their energy into their spots on the transmutation circle, causing the runes to glow in an electric yellow light! When it died down, it showed that the process was a success.

Danny stood there with his eyes now being yellow, like lightning. His skin now had a slight orange tint to it, and he now had lean, compact muscles. His hair was still black, but it now has electric yellow streaks in it. His power was so great, it manifested itself around the boy! It was an electric gold color, in the form of a six headed hydra! Yes siree, Danny has become a very powerful Tamaranean halfling! _**(Did I forget to mention the changes to Danny due to the Tamaranean DNA?) **_

Now all that was left to do was get him ready for the upcoming wedding! Fortunately, Golfor had a plan!

Moonset: Time of the Wedding

Everything was ready for the wedding. All of the guests were present and accounted for. Danny was standing at the altar in his new attire. _**(It's the same costume he's wearing in the first chapter, just so you know, but the hood is up this time, covering the top of his head and his eyes.) **_He immediately saw the Teen Titans and his friends and family sitting in the front row. His mother was holding a box of tissues and was already beginning to shed tears. And the wedding hasn't even STARTED yet! He saw that Sam still has that jealous gleam in her eyes, but also had a hint of lust in them. His costume pretty much showed off his newly obtained muscle mass.

A group of Tamaraneans began to play 'here comes the bride' on their Gorka Pipes, and everyone looked down the aisle. Danny saw a breathtaking sight! Blackfire was walking down the aisle in an elegant white dress that seemed to flow with each step she took. Her hair was still down in its usual style, but she had a ceremonial crown on her head. Her make up had been done in a way that it made her accentuated her already natural beauty. Danny had only one thought on his mind. _'What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful bride?' _Once Blackfire was at the altar, Solarflare began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful night to celebrate in this most joyous union between princess Komand'r of Tamaran, and Daniel Fenton of the planet Earth! If anyone has anything to say as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece!" Sam looked like she wanted to speak against this union, but a look from Maddie had made her keep her gothic yap shut! Danny sent his mother a grateful look.

"The bride and groom have prepared their vows, and shall now speak them for all to hear! Daniel, you may speak first." Danny and Blackfire turned to face each other, and Danny began to speak his vows.

"Blackfire, when we first met I'll admit I always thought that you'd end up being just like all those other kids back on Earth in Amity Park who always acted like they cared about me when they really didn't. But as I got to know you over the years, I learned that you're more than just a princess of an entire planet. You're kind, generous, fun to be around! You have this spark of life in you that just makes me love you even more! Never lose that spark that makes you who you are. And so, I vow to love and cherish you for all of my years. To support you in times of hardship, and never leave your side so long as I shall live!"

By the time Danny was done, Blackfire had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She was so happy to hear that he loved her so much. Solarflare smiled in approval at the young mans vows, and knew that her eldest daughter was in good hands.

_Titans Tower: Present time_

"After that, the reception was a true event to behold! There were people partying all over the place! They even socialized with the Titans and my friends and family. Soon after though, I was given the Tamaranean name Hydrax, and was told that once I reached my eighth head of power for my Hydra spirit, my name would change to Exedra. _**(I don't own Bakugan either, I just think the name fits since Danny's animal spirit is a Hydra.) **_And soon after that, your mommy and I decided to join the Teen Titans as full time members!" Danny looked down at his wife having stopped telling his story. She had fallen asleep as he finished up his story, lightly snoring.

Danny smiled and kissed her, making Blackfire smile in her sleep. He then picked gently her up, being careful not to wake her up, carried her to their room, and placed her on their bed. He then took off his costume, changed into his sleepwear, and climbed into bed with her. He pulled the covers over them and put a hand on her pregnant belly where their son was sleeping. "That is all for tonight my little bumgorf. Now get some sleep, we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He then put an arm around his wife before joining her in the dream world known as the land of milk and cookies.

_Now beginning Teen Titans ending theme! (This is also going to be a regular thing with these chapters, so don't ask!)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ending Instrumental<strong>

**T-E-E-N T-I-T! A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T! A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T! A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T! A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we're done here! Look, I know I said that this would be published after the new chapter of Naruto: Kaiju King, but the idea was fresh in my head and it just couldn't wait! So here it is! I hope you like the new chapter! As always, READ AND REVIEW! No flames! Now in the immortal words of Cyborg...BOO-YAH!<strong>_


	3. Titans vs HIVE!

_**Hey guys, listen, I'm really trying to work on my other stories, I really am! But I'm running out of inspiration here! So once the next chapter of Naruto: Kaiju King is published, I'll probably take a break from my other stories to work on this one. Now in this one, the Titans take on the Hive members known as Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth while Danny and Blackfire get ready to go on their honeymoon. Also I plan on having Danny and Blackfire save Ami and Yumi from the band Puffy Ami Yumi sometime. Let me know what you think! Now without further ado... TITANS, GO!**_

_**Raven: The following story is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom and Teen Titans are all owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network! Please support the good old days of Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon alike! Seriously, that new show 'Teen Titans Go!' is just a mockery of our original show!**_

_**Robin: Tell me about it! Hey, if anyone out there reading this wants to start a petition to get the real Teen Titans back on Cartoon Network, PM my buddy SaurusRock625 and let him know! Send him the link to the petition too if you can! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

"How could ya lose the remote?!" = Talking

_'What makes ya so sure I lost it?' = Thinking_

**"Uh, 'cause you're you!" "Hey, just because I lost that video game..." "And the toothpaste, and my football, AND the waffle iron!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Honeymoon and battle with the Hive! Who is Slade?!<strong>_

In an underground training facility, we find an old woman with a cane standing before her client in a dark room with giant gears turning. "I trust that these students of yours are capable of handling the task at hand?" Said a man who only had half of a masked face and one eye showing. The rest of himself was obscured by darkness. The woman nodded before explaining the abilities of her students.

"Yes sir. I believe that they are more than ready!" The two then walked over to a window that showed a yellow honeycomb design training room. Inside, three people were destroying turrets, robots, the works using their special abilities. The first one was a boy who looked to be roughly eight or nine years old. He was bald and his eyes were always closed. How he can even see with his eyes closed all the time is beyond anyone's comprehension! He was wearing a green jumpsuit with green gloves and boots, and yellow goggles on his forehead. He also had a mechanical backpack on that was currently a jet pack with a laser turret sticking out of the top.

"Gizmo, the boy genius of the group. His technological knowledge is unrivaled having an I.Q. of 325. He specializes is mid to long range combat." The woman explained as Gizmo shot down a few aerial drones.

Next up was a girl who appeared to be 14 years of age. She had pink hair, pale skin, and pink eyes with cat-like slits. She wore black clothing that screamed bad luck, and was cartwheeling through the place sending out pink energy waves as she did. "Jinx is the leader of the group, and possesses the power to give others bad luck. She tends to be the one who creates strategies."

Finally was a 14 year old boy who was, for lack of a better term, strong as a mammoth! He was using his immense strength to plow through anything and everything! He had white eyes, long orange hair, and serious muscle mass! He was wearing a black and yellow skin-tight muscle suit. "And last, but certainly not least, Mammoth! His strength is virtually unmatched by anyone besides his father!"

The three then stopped what they were doing, and stood before their teacher and the client. "Your mission, and graduation exam is this..." The man then gave this group their orders. "The elimination of the Teen Titans..." A screen behind him then shows them what the seven members look like.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Opening instrumental<strong>

**When there's trouble, you know who to call~**

**Teen Titans!**

**From their tower they can see it all~**

**Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack,**

**You can rest knowing they got your back!**

**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~**

**Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental**

**With their super powers they unite~**

**Teen Titans!**

**Never met a villain that they liked~**

**Teen Titans!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run!**

**They never stop till the job is done!**

**'Cause when the world is losing all control~**

**Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO!**

**Teen Titans!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Titans Tower<em>

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Raven was reading, Starfire was talking to Robin about how to travel faster than light, Danny and Blackfire were busy packing to go on their honeymoon, and Cyborg and Beastboy were tearing up the living room! Wait...what? "Come on man! It's gotta be here!" Currently Beastboy was changed into a bloodhound sniffing around for something.

"How could ya lose the remote?!" BB changed back and started moving some stuff around. "What makes you so sure **I **lost it?" He asked while searching. "Uh, 'cause you're you!" This didn't sit well with the changeling. He got up in Cyborgs face. "Hey! Just because I lost that video game..." The scene then switches to chibi style animation as Cyborg listed off stuff that Beastboy has lost. "And the toothpaste, and my football, AND THE WAFFLE IRON!"

The animation turns back to normal as we see Raven sitting on the couch with her face buried in a book. But her patience appears to be treading on thin ice. "Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they are?!" **"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!" **At this point, Raven had enough of their bickering. She closed her book and stood up. "Simple. You just get up, and change the channel." She said in her usual monotone.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Raven. "Nice try with the joke Raven." Cyborg said, wondering why she would be joking about this. "I wasn't joking." **"Good! 'Cause it wasn't funny! Now help me find the remote before I..."** Raven just got even more annoyed by this. "This is just pointless. You are wasting your energy over a worthless device!" She said to no one in particular. Wow. Blunt much?

This was when Robin and Starfire walked in flanked by Hydrax and Blackfire. "So you see guys, we'll be gone for the whole week on our honeymoon. Think you can handle things while we're away Robin?" Hydrax asked as me carried his and his wife's luggage. They heard Starfire gasp and looked up to see Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy arguing about something.

"Whoa, take it easy Titans! Sparring's not till next Tuesday!" Robin said, trying unsuccessfully to diffuse the situation. But Starfire decided to try something else. "We should mend our bonds of friendship through the consumption of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them!" She started walking to the fridge and everyone else, minus the married couple of the group, resumed their arguing.

When Starfire opened the fridge, all of the food was WAAAAAAY beyond spoiled! This strange blue, fuzzy slime covered practically every square-inch of the fridge and it's contents! Blackfire and Hydrax saw this in their peripheral vision, and made a mental note to clean that thing with a pressure washer! The slime then started moving which scared Starfire. So she did the most logical thing...she screamed and shot it with a star bolt making the blue glop blast out of the fridge covering her friends and herself! Well at least it stopped the argument!

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robin suggested, pretty much grossed beyond belief by the mystery sludge. Fortunately for the two titans who are going on their honeymoon, none of the sludge got on them, or their luggage! "Well, we're off to Hawaii for the week! Try not to get into TOO MUCH trouble without us!" Blackfire said, laughing as she and her husband headed out the door to begin their flight.

Hawaii: A Few Hours Later

Hydrax and Blackfire had made it to Hawaii, checked into their hotel room, and were currently walking along the beach in their civilian clothing. Danny was wearing a pair of shorts, a Bermuda shirt, a straw hat, and a pair of shades. Blackfire was wearing a one piece swimsuit underneath a purple sundress, a pair of shades, and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

They'd received an invitation to a luau tonight and decided they might as well go. But for now, they decided to just take a walk along the beach and enjoy each other's company. When the sun had set, the two had made it to the luau and decided to have a little fun. Blackfire joined a hula dance while Danny played an Ukulele, they watched fire dancers spin flaming batons, listened to ancient island lore, and even had some of the native Hawaiian cuisine.

But Danny and Blackfire felt something off. They could sense that Starfire was in danger! Let's just say their overprotective sibling abilities kicked in, and they flew back to Titans Tower faster than you can say Snorvian Blortworm!

Back at an island a few miles away from Titans Tower

**"Don't you guys get it?! They won, we lost! It's OVER!"** Things were not going well for the Titans. They had been attacked by a group calling themselves the H.I.V.E and beaten pretty bad. And now they were attacked in their own base and beaten horribly! And to top it all off, Robin had gone missing after the first fight! All Raven and Cyborg could find was his utility belt. They've lost just about all of the hope they had left.

"So...the Teen Titans are finished?" Beastboy asked in despair. "Not yet!" They all turned to the source of the familiar voice and saw Robin standing under a streetlight completely unharmed was Robin! And Hydrax and Blackfire were standing next to him. "Not if we can help it!" Hydrax then walked up to the others. "Robin filled us in! These H.I.V.E. people or whoever they are seem to be formidable fighters when working as one. But I've got a plan that will surely take them down!"

_Titans Tower: Living Room_

"Higher...a little to left...a little more...aaaaand Perfect!" Gizmo said, directing his drones that were mounting Cyborg's right arm as a trophy. The three H.I.V.E. members were in the living room of Titans Tower going through their stuff. "Wait'll Slade hears we beat the Titans, AND took their stinkin' home!" "Not to mention Robins great fashion statement!" Jinx inquired wearing Robins belt. She then grimaced as she tried on one of Ravens cloaks. "Ugh! But that's the ONLY thing fashionable!" "Tell me about it! All their food is WAAAAY out of it!" Mammoth said, before he ate a moldy steak...which he seemed to like, so he began eating everything in the fridge! _**(Ugh! Disgusting!) **_

"Are you kidding! These guys have lousy taste in music! "Ugh, crud! ...Snot! ...Crud! Ugh, mega crud! ...Snot!" Gizmo said as he looked at each CD before chucking the disk behind him, never noticing that Cyborgs arm had a hidden camera in its index finger! It looked around to see if it was safe to begin the plan. _"Doesn't she have ANYTHING that's not blue?" _It heard Jinx say before heading for the Towers main computer to activate the towers security system.

Once it was sure that all of the enemies were occupied in one way or another, it began to type in the codes for the security system, and the alarm went off scaring the living Cuckoo birds outta Gizmo! "**Aah! **What the hairball?!" Gizmo then looked and saw the arm moving on its own! It freaked him out, before he was caught by thick wires and taken for a joyride through the air vents of the tower!

Jinx was then taken to the roof of the tower by a clawed hand made of black energy, and Mammoth was blasted out the door by two different colored star bolts! The members of H.I.V.E. ended up on the roof and it revealed all of the Titans, plus Hydrax and Blackfire! "You're gonna pay for messing with my little sister!" Blackfire said, her eyes blazing with uncontrolled rage!

The three stooges got up and prepared for battle. "Attack pattern, Alpha! **Hya!**" Jinx ordered as they attacked. Hydrax got into a stance with his hands in the air as he began to charge up his energy. _**(Think the stance Goku takes when charging the Spirit Bomb.) **_"Guys, cover me! I'm bringing out the big guns!" And so, the Titans charged into battle, determined to defeat these foes!

Cyborg went to grab Gizmo, but the little bugger managed to get on his back and open up his circuits. "Hey junk bait, ya like bein' hacked?" Gizmo asked smugly, taking out a small device. But Cyborg was following the plan. "Nope! How 'bout you? **Robin NOW!"** Robin then threw one of his disks which latched onto Gizmos tech pack, causing electromagnetic pulses to do damage to Gizmo, also making said techy yell out in pain!

**"This thing's...wrecking my systems! Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" **He yelled before flying into the air in an attempt to dislodge the device. Meanwhile Jinx had her hands full fighting Raven and Blackfire. They kept dodging her bad luck waves, and for some reason wouldn't fight back. "What's the matter pinky? Can't aim to save your life?" Raven said in a taunting manner.

It did it's job. Jinx's eyes began to glow pink dangerously, and she started firing waves of bad luck all around her! When she was done, she realized her mistake as beams of metal and blocks of concrete fell right on top of her! _**(Krang believes that that is going to leave that which is known as a mark! Affirmative!)**_

Hydrax meanwhile had gathered as much of his energy into the hydra head on the front of his torso, pooling that energy into its now gaping maw. The three members of the H.I.V.E. were now back to back. **"Stay out of my line of fire Titans! Hydra's Howl...FIRE!" **Once that was said, a huge beam of energy was fired from the mouth of the hydra head on his torso! It was approximately seven feet in diameter, yielding about 12 tons of force!

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were all too shocked by the sheer power of the attack to do anything...like dodge! It hit them dead on! When it stopped, all three teens were lying on the ground, burnt black and nearly unconscious from the pain. Gizmo then pulled out a communicator. "Crud, I'm calling Slade." Robin then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "Who is Slade?" "Wouldn't YOU like to know, barf brain?"

_Back in Slade's headquarters_

"It would appear my students have failed to destroy the Teen Titans like you commanded. Rest assured, they shall be severely punished for this failure!" But Slade had a different opinion about this. "Your students didn't fail." This surprised the elderly woman. "What?! But they-" "They were never meant to destroy the Titans. They were merely messengers. And it appears the message has been delivered." A bunch of screens then turned on, playing Robin asking 'Who is Slade' over and over again.

_Back at Titans Tower_

**"NOOOOOO!** My tunes! They're...alphabetized! How am I ever gonna find anything?!" Beastboy cried in horror from seeing his music was organized. Raven walked into the living room holding one of her discarded cloaks. "They went into my room. No one should EVER go into my room!" Starfire then let out a loud gasp! "Someone has disposed of all of our blue, furry food!"

Cyborg then lifted up a part of the couch so he could look underneath it. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me! The whole place gets cleaned and I STILL can't find the-" he was interrupted by Robin who whistled to get his attention. Robin pointed downwards, revealing the TV remote sticking out from underneath the coffee table!

_**(Coffee tables, every beings worst enemy!) **_"Ha!" Cyborg laughed putting down the couch. Robin began flicking through the channels to see what was on. Cyborg sat down and began to speak his mind. "I guess we really oughtta focus on training and finding out who Slade is huh?" "Yeah, we should! But for now, I'm just happy to be a part of the team." Robin said with a smile.

_Present Time_

"I think our little one liked that story. He's been kicking up a storm lately, so he must be almost ready to-" Blackfire let out a sharp gasp as she felt something happen. "What's wrong hon? A stronger kick?" Danny asked looking up from the dishes. Blackfire then looked him in the eyes and said two words that told him all he needed to know. "It's time!"

This made Danny drop the plate and sponge he was holding and run to the alarm! He hit the button causing the alarm to blare, before grabbing the microphone for the intercom. **"TITANS, YA GOTTA GET TO THE LIVING ROOM! IT'S A CODE BLUE SITUATION!" "CODE BLUE?!" **Was the collective response as the rest of the team came in and brought Blackfire to the medical ward! The baby's coming!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instrumental Interlude<strong>

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! **

**Teen Ti-tans, LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the newest episode for all of you readers out there! I hope you like it! So in the next chapter the baby is gonna be born, however there's gonna be a bit of a twist here with the kid. All I will say is that I need some name ideas, both boy and girl, but they must be Tamaranean! The girl names are important for the plot twist with the birth of the child. So anyways, READ AND REVIEW! All flames will be fed to the Pyronites!<strong>_


	4. Birth of a Princess

_**Well, here we go! It's time for the birth of Danny and Blackfire's baby! Now I think you guys will be pleasantly surprised by the results of the birth! So now, without further ado...ON WITH THE BABY DELIVERY! Also since no one reviewed last chapter, I've decided on the child's name myself! Where are my reviews people?! I need reviews to keep these stories running!**_

"Who is Slade?" = Talking

_'Red X works alone!' = Thinking/Talking Over Communicators_

**"Titans, GO!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The Baby's Here! It's A What?!<strong>_

~~~~~~The Fenton Family Home~~~~~~

It was a semi-normal day at the Fentons home. Ever since Danny left Amity Park to be a Teen Titan, things haven't been quite the same around the place. And while Jack and Maddie were a bit upset that Danny wouldn't be becoming a ghost hunter like them, but supported his decision anyway. The day started out just like any other. Maddie was working on a new ghost hunting invention, Jack was reading the newspaper, and Jazz was studying psychology again.

Suddenly, they began to hear the song 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet, and Maddie answered her phone. "Hello, this is Madeline Fenton speaking. Who is this?" _**"Mom, you guys gotta get over to the tower now! It's a code blue situation!"**_ Danny yelled over the phone. "We're on our way! Don't worry Danny, knowing your father, we'll probably be there in fifteen minutes flat!" She said before hanging up.

"Jack, Jazz, get in the Specter Speeder! We got a code blue situation!" This got wide eyes from the two. **"CODE BLUE?!"** They screeched. The three made their way to the Specter Speeder after getting Sam and Tucker, and immediately sped off for Jump City! They only knew one thing. THE BABY'S COMING!

**Instrumental Interlude**

_Puffy AmiYumi: _**When there's trouble you know who to call~ Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all~ Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back! 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~ Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental Interlude**

_Puffy AmiYumi: _**With their super powers they unite~ Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked~ Teen Titans!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run! They never stop till the job gets done! 'Cause when the world is losing all control~ Teen Titans GO!**

**Last Instrumental Interlude**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO!**

**Teen Titans!**

_~~~~~Titans Tower: Present Time~~~~~_

Danny was sitting next to Blackfire as they waited for Raven and Starfire to prepare for the birthing process. Early into her third term, Blackfire had requested a water birth, so Starfire was currently getting the water in the birthing tub to the perfect temperature for her sister. The delivery was left up to Raven, Starfire, and Solarflare, mainly because the boys were grossed out at the idea of this.

"Are you sure you're okay hon?" Ever since her water broke, Danny's been fussing over her more than when her pregnancy started! She loved him to no end, but there were times where his fussing over her could get annoying. "Danny, I told you, I'm fine! Women have been giving birth since way before our time!" She said, taking a hold of his hand.

Danny smiled at her. Even in times where they should be hysterical she could always find a way to calm him down. They were soon interrupted by Raven coming into the room. "The birthing tub is all set Danny. Help Blackfire into the room, and we'll get everything all set up." Danny helped his wife to her feet, and helped her walk over to the medical ward.

When they got there, Danny turned around so Blackfire could get into her hospital gown. "Come on Danny, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." "I know, I just thought you might like a bit of privacy." Blackfire gave him a small smile. "Danny, when I put this ring on, I believe that my space, is now YOUR space!" She said, holding up her left hand showing her wedding ring.

Raven and Starfire helped their fellow female into the birthing tub, and she instantly began to relax. "The water is to your liking sister?" Blackfire nodded before cringing in pain. "Yeah, but these contractions are not very pleasant. Now I know how mom felt when she gave birth to us!" She said as she was almost totally ready to give birth.

Soon though, the door slammed open and in ran the Fentons! "Danny boy! Is the baby here? Is it?!" Jack asked, getting a bit, TOO excited. Maddie had to pugs him back, as she saw he was making Blackfire uncomfortable. "Sorry about Jack. Starfire, Raven, do you need help with the delivery?" The two accepted the help, knowing that their knowledge of baby delivery is very, very, very limited.

Suddenly, Blackfire felt a contraction that was a lot more painful than the others! **"OH MY GOD, THIS HURTS!" **Danny was quick to grab his wife's hand, and she squeezed it so hard most peoples hands would've broke into a bazillion pieces...good thing Danny's not like most people! Jazz quickly pushed her father out of the room so that they could do their jobs.

"Okay Blackfire, I need you to push as hard as you can with each contraction okay?" Blackfire did as instructed and felt something moving out of her with each push. "You're doing great sister! Just keep going!" Blackfire gave one more big push, and felt something slide out of her, followed by the cries of an infant. "Congratulations Blackfire, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl...wait, **GIRL?!"**

It's true! Blackfire appears to have given birth to a beautiful baby girl with her mommy's hair, and her mommy's skin color. Raven wrapped the baby in a little pink blanket and gave her to Blackfire. Blackfire held her newborn daughter and began to silence her crys. "It's okay my little bumgorf. No more tears. Mommy's here, and I'm never gonna leave you."

The little girl began to cease her wails and slowly opened her eyes revealing that they're the same electric yellow as her daddy's. "She's beautiful. What'll we call her?" Danny asked as he took his daughter from his wife and held her close. Blackfire instantly had a good idea. "Why don't we call her, Crescent Sabre." Danny thought about this, and honestly had no objections to this.

Raven was so happy that new life had been brought into the world, she had a few tears in her eyes. She whipped them away, thinking no one notice. "I saw that tough gal!" Danny said in a teasing manner. But Raven didn't even deny it. "Well, today was hectic, but now we'll be better prepared for next time." "Yeah Blackfire. I know what you-wait, next time?!" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Besides, we still need a boy!" Blackfire said with a cheeky grin on her face. Both parents knew that things were gonna be different from now on, but for now, everything was perfect!

**Instrumental**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that chapter is done! And for those of you who are wondering, yes Dani is gonna be making an appearance in this story! Oh and also...YAAAAY! THE BABY IS HERE! Read and review folks! And remember, no flames!<strong>_


	5. Omake!

_**Well guys, since I skipped most of the details of Danny and Blackfire's wedding, I figured I would do a little chapter detailing said preparations! So, here we go! Sorry in advance for the late update. It's hard to find time to write while you're in school.**_

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own nothing!**_

"Titans, GO!" = Talking

_'Titans, GO!' = Thinking/Memories_

**"Titans, GO!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake: Wedding Preparations!<strong>_

While Galfore and a few other male Tamaraneans were helping Danny prepare for the wedding, Solarflare, Starfire and Raven were helping Blackfire get ready for the wedding! And as the saying goes, the dress makes the woman, so that's what they're starting with! "Girls, really! I don't need help picking out a dress!" "Nonsense sister! We must help you to pick out the proper dress for the day of your wedding!" Starfire said, putting a pile of dresses on Blackfire's bed. They then began to put her through multiple different dresses.

**Raven: **"Hmmm...too white."

**Solarflare: **"To frilly!"

**Starfire: **"It is too feathery!"

**Raven: **"Too poofy!

**Solarflare: **"Not poofy enough!"

**Starfire:** "Too...shiny!"

**Raven**: "Too goth!"

**Solarflare**: "Too Red!"

**Starfire**: "Too green!"

**Raven**: "Too blue!"

**Solarflare**: "Too retro!"

**Starfire**: "Too prehistoric!"

**Raven**: "Too pink!"

**Solarflare: **"Too Japanese!"

**Starfire: **"Too Furry!"

**Raven, Starfire and Solarflare: **"Too return of the Jedi!"

"Gasp! Wait! This one is perfect!" Raven says as Blackfire takes a look at herself in the mirror. _**(It's the same dress she wore in the second chapter.) **_Blackfire was at a loss for words at how she looked. She was honestly not so sure about this, but she trusted her mother and sisters judgement. She was guided over to a nearby vanity by her mother where she found Raven and Starfire ready to get to work on her hair and make-up. A feeling of dread made itself known to her. _'Something in my gut tells me that this experience is not gonna be pleasant... Danny I hope you're having an easier time than I am!' _Blackfire thought to herself as the makeover began.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instrumental Opening<strong>

_Puffy AmiYumi: _**When there's trouble you know who to call~! Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all~! Teen Titans! ****When there's evil on the attack, You can rest knowing they got your back! 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~! Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental Break**

_Puffy AmiYumi: _**With their super powers they unite~! Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked! Teen Titans! ****They've got the bad guys on the run! They never stop till the job is done! 'Cause when the world is losing all control~! Teen Titans, GO!**

**Instrumental Break**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO! **

**Teen Titans!**

* * *

><p><em>'I was right...NOT PLEASANT AT ALL!' <em>Blackfire thought as Raven and Starfire fussed over her hair while her mother tried to help with her make-up. Key word being TRIED. "No Starfire, we can't put highlights in her hair! That's not appropriate for a wedding!" "But it would make her look more beautiful! How can you not see that Raven?!" Solarflare seeing her eldest child's stress growing and spoke to her while applying a bit of mascara to Blackfire's eyelashes. "Just ignore them Komand'r. These two are merely arguing like two Vulpimancer pups when food is scarce."

Blackfire understood that a bit TOO well. Vulpimancers are very ferocious when there is little to no food in the area. Especially when they are pups. "I just hope Danny is having an easier time here than I am..." She said to her mother as Raven began to work on Blackfire's nails. "Well in my honest opinion, I'd say that Danny's probably just as nervous about this as you are. Maybe more so." Raven inquired. She'd seen those romance movies that involved weddings before. But right now she had to remain focused. Starfire right now was working on her sisters hair, combing out a few split ends. She tried to be gentle as she removed the various knots. Soon Blackfire was totally ready for the wedding. _**(She looks like she did in the second chapter, just so we're clear.) **_

It had gone off without a hitch, and right now Danny and Blackfire are enjoying the first dance of the night. Although Tucker and the rest of Danny's entourage seemed kinda tired. Starfire noticed this. "Is something wrong?" She asked and Tucker had grabbed her by the shoulders. **"How can you even survive here?! I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair, what's a plant and what's ALIVE!" **Tucker yelled while thrashing Starfire back and forth like a madman. When he stopped Starfire had swirly eyes and was seeing tweety birds. This was the scene that the newlywed couple found themselves walking in on. "Are we interrupting something?" Danny asked as he walked up with his wife by his side.

Sam walked up to Danny and decided to voice her opinion on this matter. "Danny, why did you get married to her?! How could you go through with this?! It's not right I tell you!" She said glaring at Blackfire who just hugged Danny's arm before shooting her the bird. Danny didn't like her behavior. "Sam listen. I've known about your feelings since the first year at middle school, but even though I knew I wouldn't have been able to return those feelings. Because I was growing feelings for Blackfire here. She and her sister were my first friends growing up, and now Blackfire is my wife. And NO ONE is taking her away from me! So drop your selfish attitude and get over it!" Danny told her as he turned and walked over to the drinks. He had gotten kinda stressed out from this talk and needed something strong. Blackfire looked to her sister. "I'll go talk to him. Star, can you get your friends and meet me by the drinks? There's something me and Danny need to talk to you guys about." Starfire nodded and went to get her friends while her sister went to calm her angered husband.

Over at the drink table Danny had just poured himself a shot of wine that was made from zorka berries. It was a strong alcoholic beverage, but Danny wasn't looking to get himself drunk tonight and was having only a shot. Danny downed his shot in one gulp. It made his throat burn but in a good way. He let out a small sigh before he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck. Danny turned to see that it was his wife who looked concerned about him. "Are you okay, hon?" Danny smiled at Blackfire before turning around and pulling her close. "I'll be fine. I just don't like the fact that Sam just can't stop trying to interfere with who I choose to love. It gets annoying!" Blackfire understood how he felt and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips which Danny gladly returned. A cough broke the two apart. They saw Starfire and the other Titans standing there with amused grins on their faces.

"So Blackfire, your sister told us you wanted to talk about something important. What's up?" Robin asked getting back into his more serious nature. Blackfire adopted a similar posture before she made her request. "I'm not gonna mince words here Robin so I'll just say it. I wanna join the Teen Titans along with my husband!" Suffice to say the Titans were quite surprised to hear this proclamation.

"What has brought you to make this decision sister?" Starfire asked very confused by what her sister had said. Blackfire didn't even need time to think about this. "I want us to join because you guys are gonna need help in the future. I mean, let's face it, you guys are a strong bunch but there's gonna come a time where you guys are gonna need a lot of help. We want to be that help! And I wanna make up for lost time with my sister. So whaddya say? Can we join?"

Robin and the others took a few minutes to process what they just heard. The others were in agreement but Robin needed a bit more convincing. "Well Danny, it's your call. You wanna join the Titans?" His answer was to be expected. "Yeah! I'll join so I can protect my home and my family!" Robin gave a small smile. "Well then Danny, Blackfire... Welcome to the Teen Titans!" He said. With that out of the way, they all went back to enjoy the rest of the reception.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instrumental Opening<strong>

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! Let's go!**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Ti-tans! LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's what happened during Danny and Blackfire's wedding! Guys I need your help! I want your opinion on which episode of teen titans I should do next or if I should do my own unique episode! Let me know what you think! Read and review! No flames! Again I am sorry I took so long to update!<strong>_


	6. Teen Titans Halloween Part 1

_**Okay guys, here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had a hard time thinking about what to do for this chapter. Anyways, I still need people to send me ideas for the name of Danny and Blackfire's son and what he should look like. So feel free to send in some suggestions. I felt this chapter would be appropriate for the holiday season.**_

"Who is Slade?" = Talking

_'Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain.' = Thinking_

"OH. I R SORRY RAZOR." = Master Chief Talking

_"Why hello there!" = Arbiter Talking_

**"Titans, GO!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Trick-or-Treat! It's a Teen Titans Halloween Party! Part 1!<strong>_

Halloween is no different for the teen titans. Even as we speak everyone is getting ready for their own party. "So who do you guys think we should invite to the party?" Blackfire asked as the others decorated while she nursed Crescent. Danny looked up from the Jack-o-Lantern he was carving and thought of this. During one of his earlier adventures Danny somehow ended up releasing Master Chief and the Arbiter from his Halo 3 video game and after a series of crazy events, the two were made honorary Titans and became two of Danny and Blackfire's closest friends. _**(I also don't own the personalities of Master Chief and the Arbiter. They belong to Digitalpheer(SP?) from the Arby n' the Chief series.) **_"How about Arbiter and Master Chief? They love a good party." Danny suggested as he lit up a candle in his Jack-o-Lantern before closing the top.

"Nice plan. I'll call them once I'm done here. Where are they anyway?" Robin asked as he hung a few cobwebs on the wall. "I sent them out to get ice for the sodas. They should be back soon." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _"Hey. Sorry that we are a little late. You wouldn't believe the lines at the check-out counters at the grocery store!" _Arbiter said as he put the ice in the cooler where the sodas were being stored. Chief walked in also, but he was carrying shopping bags from Party City. "HEY. WE GOTS OUR COSTUME STUFF!" "Sweet! Thanks chief!" Beastboy said taking the bags.

A small burp got Chief and Arbiter's attention. The two turned around to see Crescent Sabre resting her head on her mommy's shoulder having just been burped. Danny walked over to his wife and child. "Chief, Arbiter, if like you to meet my daughter Crescent Sabre. But you guys can just call her Crescent if you want."

_"This is Crescent? She's adorable! May I hold her?" _Danny picked up Crescent and was about to give her to Arbiter, but she squirmed and made noises and a face that showed she was scared. Danny noticed this and knew what to do. "It's okay my little bumgorf. He's not going to hurt you." Having been reassured by her daddy, crescent reached out in curiosity to touch Arbiter's face. Soon after she was snuggled in the aliens arms. _"So cute!"_ Arbiter said, wishing he had one of his own.

Robin decided to get the Titans attention. "Alright Titans, now that the place is ready, let's get into our costumes!" And with that, the Teen Titans went to get into their costumes.

**Beginning Instrumental**

**Puffy AmiYumi: When there's trouble you know who to call~! Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all~! Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back! Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~! Teen Titans, GO!"**

**Instrumental Interlude**

**Puffy AmiYumi: With their super powers they unite~! Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked~! Teen Titans!**

**They got the bad guys on the run! They never stop till the job gets done! 'Cause when the world is losing all control~! Teen Titans, GO!**

**Last interlude**

**1-2-3-4-GO! Teen Titans!**

The party was gonna be starting in half an hour, and the Titans were meeting up in the living room to see each other's costumes. _"Wow. This costume is so much better than last years! Heh. Being a ghost. Ha ha! I felt like I was being Charlie Brown! Well, hopefully this costume will be better!"_ It was then that Robin and Beastboy walked in. "Hey Arbiter. Sweet Predator costume!" _"Thank you Beastboy. Your costumes are cool as well! So who are you?"_ Robin was wearing a costume that lots of us are familiar with. "I'm Darth Maul from star wars the phantom menace." Beastboy was dressed as a skeleton wearing a turban. "And I'm Achmed the dead terrorist." _"Nice choices." _

Raven then walked in wearing a bluish black suit that had two big intricate eyeholes and a big white spider on the back. "Well guys, after much thought, I decided to be Venom tonight. He's a strong warrior." Starfire then flew in wearing a costume that was almost totally identical to Raven's. The big differences were that hers was dark red and devoid of a spider mark. "Oh my. What are the odds that we would have such similar costumes, friend Raven?" Raven turned to see what Starfire was wearing.

"Starfire... You're being Carnage?!" Raven asked, flabbergasted by her friend and teammates choice of costume. Beastboy however burst out laughing. "OMG! This is priceless! Raven as Venom, and Star as Carnage! Ha ha ha ha ha!" _"That's just freaking hilarious! Ha ha ha ha!"_ Chief then walked in wearing one of Beastboy's outfits over his armor. "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO AM I! DUDES, THAT R NOT FUNNY!" Needless to say, these guys were rolling on the floor laughing their ribs off... Minus Beastboy.

**"Hey! That's not funny!" **"I hate to say it Beastboy, but that is the most hilarious costume I've ever seen!" Raven said feeling like she was gonna break her ribs she was laughing so hard. But the green bean wasn't pleased. "That costume isn't funny! That thing is a disgrace! Chief, I demand that you change out of that costume RIGHT NOW!" Yeah... Beastboy doesn't like that costume. "OH COME ON, BEASTBOY. THIS COSTUME R SO COOL! YOU HAS NO SENSE OF HUMOR. DON'T BE A SISSY!" Fortunately, Blackfire flew in and broke up the argument.

"Relax, BB. Chief can go as you for one Halloween, can't he?" Blackfire was wearing a costume of Lust from fullmetal alchemist, while Crescent was dressed as a little black kitten. She looked absolutely adorable! "Hey guys! Check me out!" Everyone turned to see Danny's costume and everyone had the same reaction. Their eyes were as big as dinner plates and their mouths were hanging open. But in Blackfire's case, she was grinning with a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth and she had hearts for eyes. Crescent was just cutely giggling at her daddy.

Arbiter finally found his words. _"Oh...my...god!"_ It was revealed that Danny had dressed up as Optimus Prime from Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen. "So what do you guys think?" He could easily tell that his wife LOVED how he looked in his costume. "WOW. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! MY ARMOR WOULD'VE MAED THAT WORK!" Robin checked his watch and saw that it was almost time for the party to start.

"Okay guys, it's almost time for the guests to start arriving. So let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Unknown to all of them, a mysterious figure was watching them from outside. "I've finally found you... Little badger!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Belt voice) Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN! I know it's a short chapter, but the next part will be longer, I promise! And who was that mysterious figure? And how does he know Danny?! Find out in the next chapter!<strong>_


	7. Teen Titans Halloween Part 2

_**Here's part two of my Halloween special. I understand that my previous cliffhanger wasn't my best work, but I didn't have anything else to go by! However there will be a twist to when this guy makes his appearance. Until then, ENJOY!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

"MASTER CHIEF TALKING"

_"Arbiter Talking"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Halloween Party Part 2! <strong>_

The party was now in full swing. People were talking, comparing costumes, and just having fun! Music was playing to help lighten the mood. _**(Think of the music that plays when you go up against Mirror B. in Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness.) **_Right now we see Batman conversing with Kid Flash and Jinx.

"You kids did a good job with your costumes. Let me take a guess. Jinx is a vampire, and you're a werewolf." "Yup! I know it seems kinda like a common choice, but they didn't have anything else on such short notice!" Kid Flash said getting defensive. Luckily, Jinx was there to keep the peace. "Okay come on! Let's not fight. But then again, I can understand why Bats here would think our costumes are boring." It's true, batman did an excellent job on his Gamera costume.

Meanwhile Danny was walking around trying to find Blackfire and ended up bumping into someone. **"OW! Hey! Watch it!" **Danny saw who it was and apologized. "Oh, sorry about that Green Lantern." It was revealed that Danny had bumped into the green lantern who was dressed as Star Wolf this year. But he still had his power ring, just in case. "Oh, it's you Hydrax! Sorry about snapping at you." "Don't worry. It's fine. Cool! Your costumes are wicked awesome!"

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl accepted the compliment, but they also remembered something important. "Danny, it's best that you watch out for Diane. You know how she gets about Optimus Prime..." He said with a face palm. Speaking of Wonderwoman, she was dressed as Morrigan the succubus and talking with some friends by the punch bowl.

"You know Raven, because of your costumes you and Starfire look a lot like twins." Raven put her hand on her chin as she thought about this. "Hmmm...you're right. We do look like twins. Maybe I should've been something else for Halloween." "Like who? The punisher?" Blackfire asked as she flew over to speak with her friend and her sister. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe I could-" As this talk was happening, Wonder Woman turned around and saw someone that caused her to blush like mad. Yup...she saw Danny in his Optimus Prime costume.

She got a cat like grin on her face and walked over to Danny totally ignoring the others. "...What do you think Diane? ...Diane?" Blackfire looked to see that Wonder Woman...**WAS FLIRTING WITH HER HUSBAND!** Although Blackfire could easily tell that Danny was trying to get away from the crazy woman.

"Ah, Optimus Prime! You look so handsome tonight! I can guarantee that you'll win the costume contest." Diane said as she tried to flirt with Danny. "Um, really. I'm sorry but... I'm a married man, and uh...help!" Danny explained while slowly backing away from the crazy lady...and hoping his wife would not get the wrong idea.

"Um...sister?" Blackfire handed Crescent to Starfire as she growled. Her eyes began to glow dark purple she was so mad. "Hold my daughter sis! Amazon Queen or not, Wonder Woman's going down! No one flirts with my husband...except me!" Blackfire then began stomping over to where the two were so she could save her husband.

Meanwhile, back with Diane and Danny... "So, how about we 'roll out' to an empty room and-" Before Wonderwoman could finish her sentence, Blackfire cried out in rage. **"HEY! GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" **Danny began to panic thinking that Blackfire was mad at him. "Uuuh...I think that I'm detecting Decepticon forces, moving to... Over there!" Danny then began to tear like heck through the tower! **"Danny, wait! It's not YOU who I'm mad at!" **Blackfire called out to him. Unfortunately, he was too afraid, and too far away to hear her.

Beastboy switched the CD with a more... Appropriate song. CUE CHASE SCENE!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instrumental opening<strong>

**What's new scooby doo?**

**We're coming after you! **

**You're gonna solve that mystery!**

**I see you scooby doo!**

**The trail leads back to you!**

**What's new scooby doo~?**

**What's new scooby doo?**

**We're gonna follow you!**

**We're gonna solve that mystery!**

**We see you scooby doo!**

**We're coming after you!**

**What's new scooby doo~?**

While the music played, Danny ran all around the tower to avoid his wife, Wonderwoman, and even Batman and Robin who joined in on the chase! Through one hall, he actually started chasing Robin while driving Robin's own motorcycle before stopping in a hall where Batman disguised himself as a statue of the thinker. Danny noticed this and ran the other way!

**Instrumental**

**Don't look back, you may find another clue! **

**The scooby snacks, will be waiting here for you!**

Soon enough, they were all running through a hall with multiple doors showing all of them doing different things along with some new characters like Latios, Mr. Game-And-Match, the Alien Queen, and finally Danny and Blackfire meeting doubles of themselves!

**What's new scooby doo? **

**We're coming after you!**

**You're gonna solve that mystery!**

**I see you scooby doo!**

**The trail leads back to you!**

**What's new Scooby Doo~?**

**Na na na na na!**

**Na na na na na!**

**Na na na na na na na! (Ree-hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!)**

**Na na na na na!**

**Na na na na na! **

**What's new scooby doo~?**

* * *

><p>Finally, Danny ran into a random room and locked the door behind him. "Whew! I think I lost them..." "Lost who?" Came a voice from behind Danny. Danny's head turned around so fast you'd think it would've snapped. Danny had unknowingly run into the room he and his wife shared! And sitting on the bed was Blackfire herself! <em>'I am so DEAD!'<em> As if sensing what he was thinking, Blackfire walked over to Danny and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Danny. It's not you that I'm mad at. I'm mad at Wonderwoman for trying to muscle in on my man!" Danny let out a sigh of relief from hearing this, and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Crescent? I thought she was with you..." "Don't worry hun, I left her with Starfire. I needed to teach flag-girl a lesson." Blackfire explained while pulling Danny over to their bed. She then got a mischievous look on her face.

"And since we're alone for a while... How about we get started on giving Crescent a sibling or two?" She asked in a seductive tone. Danny merely smirked knowing full well what it was his *Gen'dan* wanted. They were pretty dang lucky that the rooms were soundproofed. Let's just say that the couple felt extreme bliss this night.

One hour later back at the party.

After Danny and Blackfire were finished with their late night...uh...activities, they took a shared shower and redressed in their costumes. They got there just in time for the costume contest! Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Wonderwoman. But they aren't judging just the costumes. They're also judging how well everyone can get into character. And first up is Robin. Robin removed his hood and activated his saber staff. He then proceeded to do a series of saber moves that Darth Maul is well known for.

Raven was up next and used her magic to make venoms voice sound out with her own as she spoke. _**"Together again...we knew it wasn't a delusion! There's no more Eddie, and no more symbiote! There is only...Venom!"**_ That was as far as she had gotten before Starfire Literally punched her off the stage. She then began her own act. _***Homicidal Cackling* "Cassidy is gone! Call us, Carnage!"**_ Raven then teleported back onto the stage and was very angry.

**Starfire: **_**"This wasn't your fight!"**_

**Raven: **_**"IT IS NOW!"**_

The two then started having a MAJOR catfight offstage. "Uhh...okay. Next up!" Cyborg asked. Beastboy then walked up and just did some of Achmed's lines. "If you must know... I had a premature detonation. I set the timer for thirty minutes, and it went off in FOUR SECONDS! You know what that's like right?!" The audience proceeds to laugh before Beastboy pulls out the finisher. **"SILENCE! ...I kill you!" **Having said his piece, Beastboy left the stage allowing Danny to have his turn.

Dramatic background music begins to play as Danny gets into character. "With the Allspark gone, we can not return life to our planet... And fate has yielded its reward... A new world to call home! We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight. But watching over them in secret... Waiting... Protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart... They have proven, like us, that there is more to them than meets the eye! ...I, am Optimus Prime! And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars! ...We are here! ...We are waiting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we go! I've been trying to make my chapters longer, but I haven't been getting very many reviews lately, so I'll be taking a break from this fic for a while so I can work on a Danny PhantomSkylanders crossover! It's called "Portal Master Phantom!" I hope you all check it out and tell me what you think when I post it! I'd also like you to tell me what Skylander element Danny should specialize in. It would be very helpful to my story. Well anyways, read, review, and Happy Halloween dudes and dudettes!**_


End file.
